


Spawn

by stellalouise



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Annoyed bill is annoyed, Ash is the bearer of the truth, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Oblivious survivors, Pregnancy, demon spawn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellalouise/pseuds/stellalouise
Summary: When Yui gets unexpectedly pregnant, the others see it as a surprising, yet joyful event. Ash sees it as the upcoming of the Antichrist and is determined to stop the Entity's evil spawn from walking freely among them.
Relationships: Yui Kimura/Jake Park
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Evil seed?

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening! This fiction was supposed to be called 'Unplanned', but I thought 'Spawn' suited it better :)  
> Enjoy!

**Spawn**

Ashley J. Williams had seen his fair share of disturbing, life-threatening, and all in all insane situations, thank you very much. Indeed, at a tender age, he had time-travelled, was attacked by bloodthirsty demons disguised as his friends and drank the equivalent of a bucket of his decapitated girlfriend’s blood, Linda. For all these reasons, he perfectly knew when to recognize a potentially hazardous scenario when he saw one.

That’s why, when he saw Yui Kimura’s tiny round belly, an alarm sound rang loudly in his head.

Agitated, he made his way to old Bill, a strict and no shit-taking soldier seated alone near the campfire, smoking his eternal cigarette.

\- Hey, old man.

Bill didn’t reply, simply grunting in acknowledgement at the loud newcomer, his eyes still on the fire. Without waiting for an invite, Ash took a seat next to the military man before throwing a nervous glance at Yui’s smiling figure.

\- We’re gonna have a problem, old man.

\- I already told you to stop calling me that, grumbled Bill, nonetheless following Ash’ gaze toward the Japanese biker.

He sighed before leaning his elbows on his knees, slowly adding :

\- Yeah, I noticed that.

Ash scratched his chin, his brows knitting in an almost perfect line.

\- I don’t know for you, old man, he continued, voluntarily ignoring Bill glowering at him, but I don’t like that. I don’t like that one bit.

He scooted closer, the puppet on his right hand staring at the soldier in a mocking way.

\- You think she knows?

Bill took the time to put some distance between him and the noisy fool and took a long drag out of cigarette, the smoke dancing in front of his eyes as he shrugged:

\- Probably. I mean, it’s her body. What’s inside must be movin’.

Ash looked at the man hard. Bill had summed up his worst fear with only one word: _what_. Because there was no chance in hell (literally) that what grew inside Yui’s belly was human. Ash was no scientist; the only thing he managed to do well, when he was alive (he refused to believe he and his companions of misfortune were not dead), was hooking up with foxy ladies at the bar and shooting Deadites in the face with his boomstick. However, for his lack of education, he compensated for with experience on the field and it currently yelled at him to perform an abortion right this instant. It was not dumb: getting pregnant in the Fog would never result in a cute, chubby baby: the inhabitants of this dimension were all dealing with evil forces, here. Their body rejuvenated themselves regularly, they didn’t need to eat, poop or drink... They were immortal people stuck in hell, basically. It was simply impossible for Yui to have gotten pregnant by natural means. Oh, he knew Jake and her had been going steady for a very long time and that they probably had tons of unprotected sex (condoms were a rare commodity to find, where the Survivors now lived), but to believe a child being conceived naturally with such unnatural forces at play seemed naive. 

Ash  was done being naive. It had cost him numerous friends, a chance at a decent life, and probably  the opportunity to  creat e a family of his own. 

He  hesitated before  continuing, judging Bill to be a man of reason, just like him.

\- What do you propose, old man?

Bill let his eyes fall on Yui, chatting away with Claudette. His stare was cold.

\- We wait.

If Ash had hoped for a sophisticated plan involving the pregnant biker and a sacrificial altar, he was cruelly disappointed. He liked Yui, a lot, but not enough for her to bring literal demon spawns walking freely among the Survivors. Didn’t they have enough on their plate?

\- What, ‘wE wAiT’? rudely asked Ash, moving his hands widely in a mocking way.

\- Nothin’. We just wait, he answered, purposely ignoring the  sheer disrespect of the boisterous asshole next to him.

He took a long drag out of his cigarette, turning to see Ash’ eyes fixated on him, incredulous. He sighed and threw his cigarette butt in the fire.

\- What the fuck do you wanna do? Tie Yui down, open up her with rusty pliers and pulling the damn fetus out of her? he said sarcastically. Oh, and pray that she comes back from the dead mentally unscathed by our betrayal? I know, we should ask Jake to hold her down: it would be way fucking easier!

Despite the mocking tone, Ash still replied:

\- Yeah, that was the idea.

Bill rolled his eyes before taking out another cigarette. He thanked religiously whatever deity listened to have them spawn back in his pocket regularly. Nonetheless, Ash wasn’t done and Bill wasn’t lucky enough to finally be left alone.

\- We can’t sit there and let that happen!, Ash whispered furiously.

He violently gestured toward the woman, spitting accidentally on Bill in his despair.

\- This... thing will be malevolent and you know it!

\- I don’t know shit, Bill harshly replied.

He brushed the spit off his arm before continuing angrily:

\- I don’t know what the fuck is inside of her. It can be a demon, it can be Damien from T _he Omen_ , I don’t know! But what I do know is that I appreciate Yui greatly and we’re not going to ruin something for her. Also, he added before Ash could speak up again, we can’t prepare for the worst if we have no idea what’s gonna happen.

Bill started fiddling with his lighter, frowning. He was obviously thinking about a lot of different scenarios, but still, he looked at Ash’s eyes with a resolute conviction:

\- Look, what I’m sayin’ is that we can’t be sure, and I sure as hell ain’t gonna kidnap the poor girl to snatch this thing out of her without a proper explanation for the others and, most importantly, to Yui herself. We gotta wait. If there’s something wrong with the baby, we’ll take care of it.

Ash couldn’t believe his ears: he really had thought Bill to be a more proactive man. Waiting the birth of a potential demon seemed extremely unsafe.

\- We deal with enough shit already...

\- .... and one more shitty thing won’t make a drastic difference, interrupted Bill before rising up. I need to stretch. Been sittin’ on this log for Lord knows how long!

With that, Bill walked away, leaving Ash alone with his dark thoughts. Naturally, his eyes fell on Yui who waved her hand at him with a smile. With a blatant lack of enthusiasm, he waved back.

Evil wasn’t going to walk among them at the campfire more than it already was. Ash wouldn’t allow it.

* * *

As time went on at the campfire, Yui’s belly had started getting bigger. Huge, actually. The others were made aware of the Spawn Situation by Jake and Yui and, despite the initial shock, were now very excited about such a drastic upcoming change in their routine. David and Meg were already fighting about whether the baby was gonna be a fighter or a runner, Lisa was preparing for the medical side of the birth, and Jake was intertwining branches and herbs to create what looked like tiny dolls. Yes, everyone at the campfire was thrilled about the future newcomer of their motley crew.

Everyone but Ash, who watched his fellow campers with astonished eyes. Weren’t they... _worried_? He had heard Quentin singing lullabies softly, earlier. Hell, even _Bill_ , of all people, was polishing with a rock what he suspected to be a toy made of wood.

Ash stomped angrily toward the ex-soldier who didn’t even look up from his work.

\- Have you all lost your damn mind?

When Bill didn’t answer, he gestured vaguely toward Kate singing _5 little ducks_ with her guitar and Jeff colouring vibrant drawing of unicorns and elves. 

\- Wait, no need to answer: you all fucking lost it. I was expecting this kind of crap from Claudette or even Dwight, but  _you_ , old man?

At this, Bill sighed and put his work next to him. He finally looked at Ash, a tired expression on his face. When he spoke, however, his voice was soft.

\- You can’t be mad  at them for havin’ something positive to dwell on, for once, Ash.

Ash didn’t know what to answer. Yeah, being positive was good and all, but they were talking about the Antichrist, here. How could they even celebrate that?

\- ...And besides, like I told you, and like I’m going to tell you once again, we know nothin’ about the little brat. We’ll see how it’ll go.

Ash squinted his eyes, suspicious.

\- You called the spawn  _brat_ . Don’t you get sentimental here, Bill! We may have a bloody and violent battle coming up!

\- Nothin’ the Hillbilly hasn’t done to me, the military muttered, returning to his previous work.

Unwilling to lose his interlocutor, Ash scooted closer, his breath mingling with the cigarette smoke dancing in front of them:

\- Also, I noticed something...

As Bill didn’t answer, Ash sighed loudly before resuming his furious whisper:

\- Listen! The Entity doesn’t send her out for Trials, anymore!

Victorious, he straightened up, waiting for Bill to realize the errors of his way and grab a non-existent pitchfork.

He was sorely disappointed when the man threw him an unimpressed look.

\- Yeah, I noticed. Everybody did, actually.

Ash threw his arms in the air,  disgusted by their shocking ability to brush aside such important fact. Before he could speak up, Bill whispered harshly:

\- Nobody cares ‘cause nobody can do anything about it, you fool. If you ask me, I am happy for her to avoid getting butchered, if only for a little while. I don’t give a crap about the reason. People prefer to be happy and carefree, for once. Hell, Steve almost lost an eye against the Huntress, earlier: you know what’s the first thing he said when he returned to the campfire, his left eye dangling from its fucking socket?

\- ‘’Claudette, patch me up?’’, he tried tentatively.

Bill sighed: Ash could tell he was getting fed up.

\-  _Yes_ , but also: ‘’Hey, Nancy: want to finish the project?’’. I say we let them be happy. If there is something wrong with the brat,  _we_ ’ll realize it and  _they_ ’ll realize it. We’ll deal with the situation the moment it becomes problematic. Got it?

Ash might be clueless most of the time, but he knew when he was being dismissed. With a dejected sigh, he stood up and made his way to Ace before changing his mind. Abruptly, he turned around and walked toward Yui.

He was determined to  make her understand how dire the Spawn Situation really was. 

* * *

\- Please, don’t refer to my unborn child as a ‘’turd’’.

Ash sighed: he should have guessed that Yui, being the bearer of the Antichrist, wouldn’t appreciate his subtle, yet endearing humor. He sat down next to her ever-growing pile of somewhat clean leaves (‘’for the baby to sleep on’’, she had said) and pointed her belly.

\- Ah, Yui! Don’t be mad: your cute little monster really has everyone wrapped around its tiny finger!

_If it actually HAS fingers, that is_ , he thought, wisely keeping this bit of information to himself. 

The Japanese woman smiled warmly at that:

\- Yes, everyone is so wonderful! Did you know Adam knew a ton of stuff about babies? He read a lot about the fetal development, before landing here. I swear he knows more about this child than I do!

She laughed at that, but Ash didn’t. He sure knew a lot of thing about Demon Spawn, too: he wasn’t sure, however, if Yui was ready to hear them.

He cleared his throat before grabbing random leaves to add to the pile.

\- Yui... This kid, you like it?

She squinted at that, removing the disgusting leaves he had added from her clean pile at the same time:

\- Well, yeah... What kind of question is that?

\- Don’t you think being pregnant here is a little bit...  _weird_ ?

She was silent for a moment. Finally, she opened her mouth:

\- Yes, it’s super weird. What is your point?

He moved uneasily.

\- Yui... The Fog is a strange place and all strange places create...

\- Again: what’s your fucking point? she interrupted, louder, this time. A protective hand on her belly, her voice had started to bring unwanted attention toward them, mainly from Jake. The father-to-be went straight to his girlfriend.

\- Is everything alright, Yui?

\-  No . Ash has something to say about the baby, she threw accusingly.

The man raised his hands apologetically,  his mind racing to find an appropriate lie to diffuse the situation :

\- Whoa, calm down, lady!  I was just shocked that the Entity has decided to grant you two a little turd, that’s all. It sure is a strange place to bring a child into, but I mean… if the Eldritch monstrosity allows it, who the hell am I to judge, right?

He forced himself to laugh, his eyes going from Jake to Yui’s faces. Apparently, his little act paid off, as the couples’ shoulders visibly relaxed. Yui even sported a small smile as she brought a hand to her face, embarrassed :

\- Oh, I am sorry, Ash! It must be the pregnancy hormones! Adam had told me about mood swings, but I haven’t experienced them yet.

She laughed sheepishly while Jake patted her on the back, his eyes already drifting off to  his unfinished craft. 

\- Oh, no problem, Yui, Ash smiled, cancelling the small talk he wanted to have with her about an exorcism. I can be a bit clumsy, with words!

\- Here I was, thinking you came specifically to me to imply something was wrong with the baby! she added, red as a tomato.

They both laughed, one more sincere than the other. Ash congratulated the young couple once again and bid his farewell, retreating to the safety of Bill’s stare of death.

\- Shut up, he mumbled as he sat down. The soldier only rolled his eyes.

* * *

Things were going smoothly, at the Campfire, as the preparations for Yui’s upcoming labour came to an end. The Delivery Bush was ready, Claudette had accumulated enough plants to drug am army of elephants, and Kate had practiced every nursery rhymes known to man. Yes, thought Ace, the Spawn of Darkness was ready to emerged from Yui’s vagina.

Finally, with what felt like a very short  period of time , the Campfire was once again shook to its core as Yui started screaming. Loud. People there were used to hear screams of pain and terror, but these were nothing compared to the cries of a suffering woman in labo r .

As if he had done this everyday for the past fifteen years, Adam  started coaching Yui (and a hyperventilating Jake)  on her breathing to ensure a perfect flow of oxygen throughout her petite figure.

\- Yes, good job, Yui : breathe in, breathe out, he said in a smooth, calming voice.

His gaze hardened when it landed on Jake :

\- Come on, Jake… Breathe, Godammit!

From the little bit of what Ash could see from the ‘’friends log’’, which was the special place designed by Lisa for people who had no right to penetrate the thick foliage of the Delivery Bush, the saboteur was about to faint. The usually calm and collected Jake didn’t seem to do very well under the pressure of soon becoming a father. He was bitting as hard as he could on his scarf, the only visible part of Yui, her hand, bruising his fingers under a vicious grip at every contraction.

Yes, it was a big moment for everybody around the campfire. Claudette was running everywhere with herbs and tinctures, Lisa was giving orders left and right, and Adam was breathing annoyingly in the labouring woman’s ears. Ash didn’t know how she managed not to punch each and everyone of them.

Speaking of Ash, he was sitting with Ace and Bill. Ace had whipped out his favourite  playing cards and was disputing a match against the military man; Ash, however, didn’t feel like playing. He felt his days as a somewhat carefree immortal prey were counted. He was astonished at how the others didn’t seem more agitated : couldn’t they hear the Plague chanting in the forest and the Nurse shrieking nearby? Like, how many more red flags could the Survivors voluntarily ignore?

\- Cheer up, friend, said Ace in his direction, as Bill swore loudly.

\- How the hell did you manage to win again, Visconti? You cheatin’?

Ace ignored the sore loser, focusing his attention on the nervous looking man. It was rare to see Ash so agitated!

\- How can I? Ash whispered furiously. I know nobody gives a fuck, but we’re about to have a fucking big situation on our hands!

Ace prepared a neat pile of cards as he eyed the man next to him, or rather the puppet on his hand. He simply couldn’t help it : this thing was fascinating!

\- Friend, calm down.  Bill –

Ace was roughly interrupted by a piercing scream. The bush shook violently as Jake nearly puked everywhere.

\- As I was saying, continued Ace as if there had been  no interruption, Bill told me about your fears and let me tell you this…

He put his cards down and open his vest, a shit-eating grin on his face :

\- I’m the luckiest motherfucker on Earth!

Ash stared at him blankly.

\- And what the hell does it have to do with anything?

Ace laughed before taking a tiny object out of his pocket. Ash leaned in and saw what the man held in his hand : a tiny coin. Ace really had a knack for finding them!

\- You see, explained Ace, satisfied with his little number, when Bill told me what had transformed you into a weirder fellow than usual, I decided to let the fairest queen of all judge the situation : Lady Luck!

He threw the tiny piece of gold in the air before catching it with two fingers. He repositionned it beflre Ash’ eyes.

\- If it fell on the side with the dried blood smear, the baby was evil. If it fell on the cracked side, the baby was a normal tiny human!

There was a moment of silence, then…

\- And soooo? sighed Ash, gesturing for Ace to hurry up.

Ace’s smile grew wider.

\- And soooo, it was super unconclusive : the golden coin fell in a tiny crack in the ground and I lost it, but I found another one in pristine condition!

He showed him the coin. Ash would have shoved it into his mouth for he was so disappointed : as dumb as this heads and tails experiment sounded, he felt knowing the result would have calmed his nerves.

He was about to snap at the gambler when a piercing scream resonated once again. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their head toward Lisa who emerged as gracefully as it was possible when one exited a bush.

Ash found her to look extremely pale. The blood on her uniform surely didn’t help.

Shakily, as more blood leaked from under the bush, Lisa announced :

\- They’re here.


	2. Evil seeds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash sees his worst fear come true with a revelation from a fellow Survivor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, this chapter had been almost completed for about a month, but I couldn't decide if I wanted to add more to it. Anyway, I hope you will like :)

Ash was fidgeting with the puppet on his hand, his eyes focused on the ever-burning fire. Contrary to his usual demeanor, the man was biting his tongue and counting to ten mentally. He was trying to stay calm, but it seemed like a lost cause, especially with what he was about to see

Apparently, the Entity didn’t need anyone on trial right now, as almost everyone was seated around the fire in contemplative silence: even Kate had put her guitar away! Having a break from getting beat up by terrible monsters was a very rare occurrence. The only missing people were the new parents and the improvised medical staff, which were Adam the Breathing Coach, Claudette the Pharmacist and Lisa the Nurse. Indeed, Yui and Jake, judging by their little squeals of delight, were basking in post-labour bliss, while the others tried to clean the biohazard disaster caused by the Spawns’ birth.

Yes, ‘’spawns’’ because, of course, one catastrophe, in the hellish adventure known as Ash J. Williams’ life, never came alone. In fact, the Fog’s favourite Japanese biker had given birth to twins. When she emerged from the Delivery Bush, Lisa, despite being as sexy as usual, was atrociously pale. Shakily, with her red and white outfit stained with fresh blood and other unidentified liquids, she announced to the residents of the Fog the following:

\- They’re here.

The survivors would have probably erupted in claps of joy if the nurse hadn’t looked this distressed. Unsure, they exchanged glances until Dwight spoke:

\- You mean… There’s more than one baby?

At the word ‘’baby’’, Lisa visibly shuddered, but still put on a faint smile.

\- Yes, Dwight. Yui and Jake are now the proud parents of twins. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have my patients to attend to.

She retreated into the bush, the blood still flowing from under the plant, while the Survivors sat in shock. 

\- T-twins? said Zarina, mouth opened in surprise.

\- Sounds like it! exclaimed Meg.

\- I can’t believe it!

\- Do you think they’ll poop?

\- Maybe they’ll stay little forever! We’re kinda dead, after all…

\- Stop it, Feng! We’re not dead!

Because of the commotion caused by Lisa’s ‘’double trouble’’ announcement, nobody noticed Ash swiftly getting up and walking away from the small group. He wanted to make sure of something.

Ash approached the Delivery Bush slowly, holding his breath. Just a little peek wouldn’t hurt! Yes, it was probably considered extremely rude to sneak up on a woman who had just expelled twins through her vagina, but he had never heard of the social norms about childbirth in the Fog, so he considered himself in the clear. 

He was about to reach the thick foliage, the other noisy survivors still oblivious to his departure when a unidentified sharp object poked him violently in the rib. He yelped as an outraged voice hissed furiously in his ear:

\- What do you think you’re doing?

He turned around to see his favourite no-nonsense nurse, Lisa, who was staring at him with suspicious eyes. As it turned out, the unknown object was in fact Lisa’s fingernail: the goddamn thing was sharpened just like a knife!

\- Jesus Christ, woman! Don’t do that again! Ash hissed, a protective hand on his hurt rib and his heart beating erratically. The man was so focused about finding out if he was right about Yui’s evil spawns that he didn’t hear Lisa sneaking up on him.

She frowned before crossing her arms:

\- Don’t call me ‘’woman’’ and I’ll do it as much as I can, thank you! So, why are you trying to peek in the private hospital room?

Ash rolled his eyes at that:

\- It’s not a hospital, Lisa, it’s a damn thick bush! And whisper, will you? I’m trying to stay out of the other’s sight. 

She carefully looked around them before focusing her eyes on him again. Even though she seemed to find his request ridiculous, Ash saw a brief hint of a smile. She complied and whispered the following:

\- You are in the middle of the Campfire, dummy! Anyone can see you!

Ash briefly stared at his friends of misfortune: everyone was talking loudly and from what he could see, David was mimicking an apparently very painful delivery, Nea and Dwight roaring with laughter.  
He turned back to Lisa, an eyebrow raised, and she simply changed the subject. She looked tired.

\- What do you want, Ash?

Ash hesitated. What did he want, exactly? Of course, it was the desire to know if they were all facing a bigger danger than usual, but what could really confirm it? A look at the kids? Ash knew the others wouldn’t tolerate his judgment based on looks and besides, a disturbing appearance didn’t prove a propensity to evilness: his puppet and metal glove were, after all, the perfect examples to that. No, he knew what proof he needed.

Seriously, he grabbed Lisa’s shoulders:

\- Lisa, what was wrong with the birth?  
She removed his hands from her shoulders, annoyed, but she couldn’t hide her uneasiness. 

\- It was bloody, smelly, and crouching in a bush to hide from nosy people like you isn’t exactly the most adequate and comfortable way to help a woman deliver a child. Oh, and Jake puked twice. His scarf is ruined. Happy?

He took a step closer and hushed:

\- Lisa: what was wrong with the birth?

Maybe it was the seriousness he rarely sported, or maybe it was that she desperately needed to vent, but Lisa sighed and gestured for him to follow her near a big and remote tree. She turned to him and exhaled once again before crossing her arms:

\- It wasn’t with the birth per say, Ash.

Ash was listening intently: finally, he was going to have some answers! 

\- It was the air. It changed, Ash, it really did!

She sounded desperate, as if she wasn’t sure he was going to believe her, but she needed to convince him anyway. 

\- The moment the first baby emerged, it became notably heavier. I thought I was just rusty from helping delivering children and that I simply felt overwhelmed. However, when the second baby arrived…

Lisa hesitated, scrutinizing his eyes. She looked as if she was gauging his reaction, if she could trust him.

\- Tell me, Lisa. I need to know, Ash urged her, still keeping his voice low.

She sighed for the umpteenth time. This discussion appeared heavy for the young nurse.

\- It was… I don’t know… There were… Ugh!

Lisa started fidgeting, looking around nervously. 

He grabbed her shoulders once again. He grunted:

\- Just tell me, Lisa!

She whimpered, and for a moment, Ash thought he had involuntarily hurt her, but then he realized what it really was.

She was afraid.

\- Ash, there is something so wrong with babies. Like, I started hearing whispers in my head, around me! And don’t let me get started on the Plague’s chants! Even the Nurse and her damn shrieks wanted to take a look! It’s unnerving and I don’t know…  
She stopped right there, a hand on her mouth. The young woman realized she had said too much.

\- Crap, my professional order! Look at me, gossiping and venting about a medical act I performed, she whimpered pitifully. I’m a horrible nurse.

Ash didn’t have the time for an internal crisis. He shook her lightly before insisting:

\- What don’t you know? I heard the shrieks and the chants, too. The rest of the crew didn’t seem to pay attention to their surroundings enough for that.

Lisa nodded, her breathing calming down a bit.

\- I thought I was the only one to have noticed them.

Ash rolled his eyes.

\- Of course not! And you’re not a ‘’horrible nurse’’: you delivered two babies in an unsanitary bush, goddamit!

She frowned at that, her voice rising a bit:

\- Hey! Claudette and I -

\- Lisa, cut it, will you? Tell me what’s wrong with Yui and Jake’s spawns.

Normally, the nurse would have surely told him to fuck off for being so rude to her, but she clearly was shaken by something she had seen and by Ash’s unusual intensity.

\- It seems… The babies don’t look like regular babies, that’s all.

All these cryptic bits of information were getting too much to deal with for Ash’s overstimulated nerves. He just wanted answers to shove in Bill’s face how he was right to freak out about these diabolical babies. Was it really too much to ask? Surprisingly, Lisa made a sign for him to follow her to the Delivery Bush with her index firmly pressed on her luscious lips.

He peeked through the thick foliage and nearly yelled.

* * *

Ash was fuming. First of all, all the peeps at the campfire were way too enthusiastic despite the monstrous sight in front of them and, second of all, Yui and Jake’s newborn babies seemed extremely fond of him.

\- Stop that, kid, he whispered furiously at the tiny little girl who was busy chewing on his puppet.

Ash wanted to move it away from her mouth, but he realized her brother was waiting on the other side, in Claudette’s arms, his eyes fixed on what he considered to be a wonderful toy, that is Ash’s empty boomstick holder.

The man sighed: he so didn’t ask for any of this. He used to flee from potential hook-ups with relatively normal children and now, he had to be constantly surrounded by potentially dangerous ones on a regular basis. 

He was brought back to reality by the proud new mother’s voice:

\- Aaaw, Ash! Looks like the babies love you!

Next to her, Jake and Felix were busy putting the final touches to the babies’ cribs. She leaned a bit from her log, her tired but joyful face focused on her crutch goblins. She cooed:

\- You love your uncle, don’t you, bunnies? Who are the cutest bunnies? Yes, it’s you, babies!

Ash had always hated the dumb voice new parents and co took when talking to babies, but he would had gladly taken Yui’s ridiculous demonstration of love over the reality of what the babies consisted of. 

Indeed, when she heard her mother’s voice, little Evilina turned her big round head full of curly hair, smiled, and extended her spider leg to grab Yui’s finger.

Yes, you read that right: «spider legs». More precisely, it was a multitude of sharp and pointy tarantula legs fixed on a regular human torso and head. How Yui managed to expel these hairy appendages out of her vagina was beyond him. However, they were was nothing compared to Evilina’s twin brother’s ‘’arms’’ and ‘’legs’’. Indeed, little Payne had greyish squishy tentacles that were currently very busy poking at Ash’s beloved boomstick holder. 

A chill ran up his spine when one of Payne’s tentacles brushed against his arm. He pulled back slightly, his unsure eyes locked on the giggling creature beside him. How could such a cute face be attached to such a monstrous body? Oh, Ash knew the answer pretty well: while Evilina was obviously a devilish incarnation of the Ancient god that ruled over them all, Payne’s anatomy may have been influenced by the distant relative of the Entity. A monstrous octopus demon, maybe? Ash didn’t know and since he had no real way of discover Payne’s genealogy, he stopped giving a crap about it. What he was sure of, though, was that the twins were bad news. Infuriatingly enough, he seemed to be the only survivor willing to be cautious around the damn spawns. 

Ash stood up with the clear intention to reiterate his plan of dumping the kids in a hole and bury them without further ado, but Bill and Ace’s glares of death made him abandon the plan. Instead, he removed the babies’ «hands» from him and went for a walk.

* * * * *

It’s not that the forest was usually a peaceful and enchanted environment; indeed, with its menacing shadows and dark corners, it was quite the opposite. However, the fearless man known as Ashley J. Williams had no choice but to admit that recently, the Entity had really upped the fear factor. In fact, since Yui had spawned two potential demons, the ever-present crows seem to have become more restless, cawing violently as if to laugh at the distressed man staring at them. The fog had also grown thicker, and it felt as if the air had gotten colder. Yeah, something was definitely up. Normally, Ash wouldn’t have bat an eye, as he was used to all kinds of shitty situations, but with the arrival of the Hellish Siblings (the man was quite proud of himself to have come up with this name), it was all the signs he needed. Sadly, these red flags didn’t seem to stress out the other Survivors just as much.  
As he was walking alone in the dark, thinking about all the potential catastrophes that were going to happen, he realized he was not alone. Well, to be fair, ‘’alone’’ truly was an unachievable concept, here, as the space in which the Survivors and Killers both lived in was quite narrow: it was very common to spot a Killer or two strolling casually through the woods, their weapons nowhere to be seen and with a much more relaxed stance. The other day, Dwight even swore he had heard the Trapper whistle happily: the whistling had stopped the moment the Killer had spotted the trembling man hiding pporly in a bush. The tall killing machine had simply turned around and continued his stroll in another direction, not giving a crap about the hyperventilating survivor in front of him. Also, Kate, who was busy being Claudette’s new designated plant collector (after Jake’s previous pathetic attempt at picking up an innocent plant*), almost ran at top speed when she noticed Myers wordlessly (what else?) staring at her, poorly hidden behind a dead tree. To her bigger surprise, the boogeyman didn’t do as much as simply cock his head to the side, watching her retreat to the safety of the campfire with curious eyes. So, even with the knowledge that Killers were basically everywhere on the damned patch of land Ash inhabited, the feeling of being observed felt different, almost… wrong. 

He quickly turned his head to the left and saw, for a change, a bush. Discarding the feeling of being watched, he continued on his way to nowhere when a strangled noise came from over him. Fearfully, he looked through the thick branches and felt his stomach turn. 

Her spider legs firmly planted on a branch, her big eyes locked onto him and her curly hair making her look like a sweet angel, Evilina was chewing loudly on a crow, blood dripping down her chin and body. 

Ash was about to let a blood-curling scream erupt from his throat when a giggle to his right stopped him: it was little Payne, his tentacles clapping happily at the sight of his sister.

The normally fearless man started running toward the campfire, thinking about only one thing: the other Survivors were really bad babysitters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A little nod to my other story, ''There is something about Yui''.  
> Also, I chose the names Evilina and Payne (EVIL and PAIN) because I thought it was hilarious.  
> Have a nice day! :3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Chapter 2 is almost finished. Kisses.


End file.
